La boda de mi mejor amigo
by Roonilz-Wazlib
Summary: El la amaba, pero ella se iba a casar con su mejor amigo. Como poder aceptarlo? Que hara Harry para ganar a Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Era todo tan incomodo, la gente lo saludaba, lo felicitaba, lo abrazaba, había tenido tantas palmadas en la espalda que pensaba que en la posibilidad de que tenga un hoyo inmenso.

Las luces lo iluminaban a él solamente, por que él era el centro de atención. Era el elegido, el niño que sobrevivió, y ahora el hombre que había destruido a Lord Voldemort. Todo esto era como nacer de nuevo, no más preocupaciones, ni mas horcruxes, ni mas mortifagos. El solo quería estar tranquilo, pero le dieron una fiesta sorpresa, el día de año nuevo, todos los magos más importantes invitados. Justo lo que necesitaba. ¬¬

Con lo que había pasado… quería estar solo para pensar en lo que había sucedido. Algo que no tendría que haber pasado, había sido un error, un error que el había disfrutado mucho, pero seguía siendo un error.

Así que se habían besado. Sí, esa era la causa por la cual Harry Potter se sentía incómodo en su fiesta. Que iba a pasar ahora? Se supone que seguían siendo amigos?

En realidad paso como un accidente, no tenía que haber pasado. Fue como si un simple beso lo hubiese despertado, golpeado en la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía allí frente a su nariz por tantos años.

Bueno, si, Hermione Granger era su mejor amiga, alguien en quien Harry podía confiar plenamente. Por esas razones, y muchas otras, el beso no tenía que haber pasado. Además ni importaban los sentimientos que habían empezado en surgir en Harry, por que ella estaba con Ron, su otro mejor amigo.

Simplemente no podían estar juntos. Y ambos lo sabían después de aquel beso, se habían mirado a los ojos, y como dos almas gemelas, se entendieron. De que _eso_ no podía pasar entre ellos, por las cuales razones indiqué mas arriba.

También estaba Ginny, pero Harry pensaba que nunca podía volver con ella, después de todo lo que había pasado, el había cambiado y sus sentimientos hacia la mas pequeña de los Weasleys también.

Miró hacia delante, el estaba sentado solo en una mesa en el centro del salón, mientras todos los demás invitados bailaban. Que irónico, una fiesta sorpresa en la que él no quería, y encima en su casa. ¿Quién le tenía que pagar a los elfos para que limpien todo después? Él por supuesto.

Ginny estaba bailando con Neville y no pudo dejar de notar que estaba muy hermosa. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, entre ellos nada podía funcionar ahora. Harry se preguntaba si en verdad alguna vez había estado enamorado en serio, o sólo era la necesidad de estar con alguien que lo quiera, entienda. Ser un adolescente normal.

Y todavía pensaba que era un crimen salir con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Y pensaba en Hermione, su amiga, mejor amiga, más como una hermana, pero no una hermana. Ella era algo que no podía explicarse. Se asombró el pensar que haría todo por ella, para que sea feliz. Y el sabía muy bien que ella estaba mas que mejor con Ron que con él. Esa dura confesión lo lastimaba, por que después de aquel beso, los sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado. Pero era la verdad, ella nunca lo vería más que un amigo.

Y pensar esas cosas de la novia de tu mejor amigo, era mucho peor que salir con su hermana.

Suspiro hondo, allí estaba ella, bailando animadamente con su novio. En ese momento Ron la tomó por la cintura matando el espacio que había entre ellos. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que estaba dedicada sólo para la persona que amaba. Ambos estaban en su pequeño mundito de amor.

¿Pero es que no se daban cuenta que había cientos de personas mirando, ¡¿Que esa era _su_ fiesta! ¿Que era _su_ casa, y que el único que no estaba feliz era él?

Trató de mirar para otro lado, cuando ella empezó a pasar sus brazos por el pecho de Ron hasta llegar a su cuello y enredarlas en el, acariciando su pelo rojizo con sus manos.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza tapándose los. Esto-no-podía-estar-pasando. ¿Desde cuándo te enamoras de tu mejor amiga por solo un beso? Era solo un beso, ¿cómo podía haber terminado así?

Pensaba en lo ridículo que seguramente se veía, sentado en su mesa con su pelo todo desparramado y sus ojos brillantes de ira. Ira que sentía hacia Ron, aunque el no tuviese la culpa, la necesidad de tomar su lugar era inexplicablemente necesitada.

Las personas invitadas habían empezado a notar que el estaba un poco raro. Así que trato de disimular que no pasaba nada, algo que obviamente no podía lograr cuando lo único que veía era a Ron subiéndole los breteles del vestido de Hermione cada vez que se le iban de más abajo del hombro.

Y el hecho de que ella se veía muy hermosa no ayudaba. Vestía un vestido azul noche, brillante, supuso que Hermione lo había encantado para que no deje de brillar. Tenía el pelo recogido en un elegante rodete, y unos mechones de pelo le caían en la cara. El maquillaje era suave, por que ella en realidad ni lo necesitaba, tenía una belleza natural. Y sus labios, Harry sintió un gran deseo por besarlos de nuevo, de un color rosa pálido.

¿Pero si ella amaba a Ron, entonces por que lo había besado? Habrá sido la situación, pensó Harry contestándose a sí mismo.

Su primer beso entre ellos había sido como un accidente, como todo lo que le pasa a Harry, un accidente.

Estaban en La Madriguera la noche buena, decorando las habitaciones en un tono navideño. Habían estado tan bien, tan juntos, se reían, charlaban, hacían todo juntos. Hasta llegó a pensar que Ron lo miraba no muy contento cuando Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con su novia.

Supuso que Hermione quería estar a su lado en momentos como este. Como siempre lo ha hecho, estar con el cuando la necesitaba más. No hace mucho había salido del hospital y todavía se estaba recuperando, ella nunca lo dejaba solo. Hasta que bueno, el se curo completamente, y además ese beso entre ellos también tuvo su efecto, no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos ahora.

Resulta que todo fue causa de un muerdago, si, tanto problema por tan solo un muérdago de navidad. Que seguramente estaba lleno de nargles. Y se habían besado, por que el momento los cautivó a hacerlo. Pero no había sido un simple beso, fue mas profundo que eso. Ella había pasado sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello, al igual de la posición que estaba ahora con Ron, y el sus manos por la cintura, acercándola mas a sí mismo.

Una vibra recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al pensar en eso. Harry y Hermione después del beso se habían mirado, y el estaba seguro de que ella tenía que haber sentido algo mas que amistad.

Por que no a cualquiera le darías un beso como ese. Y eso era lo que lo enfurecía a Harry, porque ahora ella actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras se hacían cariñitos con Ron. Harry se sintió pésimo, que mal amigo que era, el no podía estar pensando estas cosas de la novia de su amigo.

Pero los sentimientos vinieron solos, y no se iban a ir hasta tener una explicación.

Y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago cuando los vio tan juntos, y a ella besándolo a Ron con el mismo fervor que cuando lo hizo con Harry.

¡Ni si quiera notaban como estaba el! Miró al reloj de pie que estaba al lado de su mesa, eran las 0.50 ya faltaba muy poco para que sea año nuevo, pero sintió que el no quería estar allí para ver como todas las parejas se daban un beso para celebrar este nuevo año y el ahí sentado como un tonto.

Se levantó de la mesa y estaba apunto de salir del salón cuando una mano tomo la de el, haciendo que se diera vuelta. Aunque no lo hubiese mirado, el la habría reconocido, por como se sentía su mano en la suya. Tan calentita, y delicada.

-Hermione- dijo Harry tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?- preguntó ella sin soltarle la mano.- Ya falta poco para las doce, tienes que estar aquí.

El no contestó, más bien estaba notando a su otro mejor amigo acercándose a ellos.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ron animadamente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡Quédate, tienes que estar con nosotros ahora!

Harry levantó una ceja haciéndose claro de que no entendía de que hablaban, al tiempo que Hermione le soltaba la mano y pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Ron, abrazándolo.

-Quédate por aquí, Harry- dijo Ron.- Pronto lo sabrás.

Y con eso último se fue a una mesa cercana, donde estaba toda su familia. Dejándolos a Harry y a Hermione solos.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó ella con preocupación tratando de encontrar su mirada.

-Si, perfecto- contestó el, con una voz que no se parecía a la suya.

-Estás raro.

-Estoy bien, Hermione- dijo Harry sin querer mirarla y haciéndose el interesado viendo como Ginny y Neville bailaban.

Hermione dio un suspiro.- Lo sabía- dijo apenas audible.

Harry se dio vuelta para mirarla esta vez una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-Mira Harry- empezó Hermione.- Quería decirte sobre lo que paso esta Navidad. Bueno…creo que no debió haber pasado ¿No? Fue un error, me deje llevar por el momento, nada más. Quería dejarlo claro, por que… bueno estoy con Ron, y además aunque hubiese sido intencionalmente, nada pasaría entre nosotros- Eso último lo dijo con un sentido de pregunta.

Harry no la miró cuando respondió, le dolía. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella no hubiese sentido nada en ese beso? Y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Sintió como el pecho se le apretaba y apretaba la mandíbula para no demostrar cuánto le dolía haber escuchado esa confesión de Hermione.

Levantó la mirada y Hermione ya no estaba, se había ido con Ron y estaban los dos en el centro del salón y los invitados empezaban a levantarse de sus asientos y a levantar sus copas para brindar por un nuevo año.

Todos hablaban, gritaban y se reían, pero Harry apenas podía escuchar. Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ron. Ni si quiera escuchó la cuenta regresiva que hacían para que sean las doce de la noche o los grititos de alegría de todos cuando al fin sonaron las campanadas y solo unas palabras pudo oír cuando Fred se paro en una mesa dedicándole a Harry un gran discurso.

Las parejas se abrazaban y Harry vio como Ron besaba a Hermione dulcemente. Ron tomo el lugar de su hermano parándose sobre una mesa llamando la atención de todos, Hermione lo miraba sorprendida.

-Bueno, esta es una fiesta muy divertida no? Todo gracias a mi mejor amigo Harry, que nos presta su casa- le lanzó una sonrisa a el.- Y ya empezamos un año nuevo, y espero decir una vida nueva. Y yo soy feliz, y agradezco eso a mi novia, Hermione a quien amo muchísimo. Hermione, nosotros al principio no nos llevábamos bien, te acuerdas? Nos peleábamos, discutíamos por cualquier cosa, y creo que eso fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy importante para mi, y como comenzamos un año nuevo, una vida nueva., Hermione, quería saber, me harías el honor tan grande de hacerte mi esposa?

Una pausa se hizo en el Salón, luego seguida de una masa de aplausos. Hermione estaba parada mirando a Ron como si no lo pudiera creer. Harry solamente se limitaba a observar, ya no podía hacer nada. Ron le tomó las manos a Hermione y las beso, mientras ella con una rápida mirada a Harry (al menos eso pensó el, ella había dado una mirada donde se ubicaba el) asintió con la cabeza.

Ron soltó un grito de alegría se bajo de la mesa y la acercó hacia el abrazándola. Todos aplaudían, estaban felices por ellos.

Harry suspiró y antes de marcharse del salón, decidió aunque sea demostrar que aún seguía siendo su amigo. Se acercó a Ron y le susurró: felicidades. El pelirrojo le dio un fuerte abrazó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Se dio media vuelta y sin saludar a Hermione, subió a su habitación, el ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza terrible y luego recordó los eventos de la noche anterior, que hicieron que no se quisiera levantar de la cama. Pero ahora se hallaba en su oficina en el Departamento de Aurores del ministerio de la magia. No iba a trabajar todo el día, lo habían invitado a almorzar a la Madriguera, pero el quería gastar el mas tiempo posible, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.

Trató de concentrase en los casos de los últimos mortífagos que quedaban para tratar de olvidarse. Pero la imagen de Hermione aceptando la propuesta de Ron le invadía la mente. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo despertó de su trance.

-Potter?

Harry levantó la cabeza, un muchacho de su edad de cabello rubio platinado y voz arrastrada, se dirigía a el. Tal vez era increíble después de pasar tantos años como archi enemigos, uno pensaría que nunca llegaría a ver el día en que los dos se hablaran como si fueran amigos. Pero aquí estaban…El había ayudado en la batalla contra Voldemort, diciendo que el odio hacia el señor tenebroso era mayor que el que sentía por Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Malfoy?-dijo Harry sorprendido- Que haces aquí?-

Draco sonrío mientras se apoyaba al umbral de la puerta. – Me han traído a buscarte, Potter. No se, creo que piensan que necesitas una niñera.

Al ver que Harry lo miró confundido Draco agregó.- Los Weasleys, te están esperando en la Madriguera.

Harry bajó la mirada a los papeles que estaba firmando.- Eh…no se si pueda ir, tengo que terminar esto.

Malfoy sonrió de nuevo y entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras el.- Weasley y Granger, veo que no estas muy contento por ellos.

Harry no contestó, no iba a hablar de ese tema con Draco Malfoy.

Sin pedir permiso, Draco se sentó en el sillón enfrente del escritorio de Harry apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.-Creo que no eres lo suficiente hombre como para enfrentarlos, en realidad nunca lo fuiste, por lo menos Weasley tuvo la suficiente hombría como para declararse a Granger.

Harry le susurro furioso- Que quieres que haga? Ella aceptó casarse con el, no me ama a mi. No puedo hacer nada, Ron es mi mejor amigo.

-Tal vez acepto por que piensa que tú no la amas- dijo Draco simplemente.

Harry lo miro confundido.-No te entiendo, pero igual, no quiero estar con ellos ahora Draco, por favor quiero estar solo.

Ron y Hermione de seguro estaban felices y festejando con todos los Weasleys en la Madriguera. No entendía por que lo habían mandado a Draco a buscarlo.

-De veras no te da el cerebro, Potter- dijo Draco- No entiendes, es que no observas a tu alrededor, vives en una nube.

-Mira Malfoy…

-No, mira tu Potter, no te das cuenta que Hermione siempre te miro a ti y no a Weasley? Que a sus ojos tu eres el ser perfecto con quien se casaría?

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo observo, Potter. Y creo que Granger cree que todavía estas enamorado de Red.

-Red?

-Weaslette, Ginny Weasley.

-Pero si yo no…-dijo Harry aun mas confundido.

-Lo se, lo se, solo tienes ojos para Granger, pero ella no piensa lo mismo…y sabes que Weasley siempre fue lo segundo mejor… No, no, no trates de ser noble, sabes que es verdad- agrego al ver que Harry iba a interrumpir.

Harry consideró todo por un momento.- Como sabes todo esto?

-Observo, Potter!-dijo Draco exasperado levantando las manos.- Ahora vamos, tienes que re conquistarla!

Harry se quedó mirándolo por un momento.- Se va a casar, no puedo hacer nada! Aunque todo lo que digas sea verdad, ella ya acepto casarse con el!

-Entonces tienes que hacer que cambie de opinión-

-Que parte no entiendes Malfoy, por mas que la ame mas que a ninguna otra persona, Ron es mi mejor amigo no puedo hacerle esto! Solo con saber que ella va a estar feliz con el…

Draco levantó una mano indicando que pare de hablar.- Nunca deje de odiar eso de ti, siempre dejas que todos te pasen por arriba cuando se trata de tus sentimientos. Tienes que pelear por esto, Potter.

-Por que quieres que haga esto?

- Por que Red quiere que tu estés con Hermione, y yo debo cumplir sus deseos.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Estas loco- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-Y tú eres un idiota.

Harry no le hizo caso a eso.- Además, Ginny esta con Neville o no?

Draco soltó una risa.- Una chica como Red nunca se pondría con un perdedor como Longbottom. Yo si se como satisfacer a una dama.

Harry levantó una ceja.-Si, claro…-

-Bueno, pero estas dispuesto a pelear por tu chica?

-No creo que lo que digas sea verdad, Hermione ama a Ron.

-Si lo ama, pero no de la manera que te ama a ti, lo unico que tienes que hacer es demostrárselo.

-Desde cuando te convertiste tan sentimental?-preguntó Harry, era realmente absurdo que Draco Malfoy le este dando consejos de amor.-

-Dr. Amor me llaman…

Harry río por primera vez en muchos días. El amaba a Hermione y haría todo por estar con ella, Draco tenía razón, el siempre se dejaba pasar cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Alguna vez los suyos tendrían que estar primero.

- No te parece que es demasiado tarde hacer todo esto ahora?-pregunto Harry.- Y Ron, que pasara con el? El sigue siendo mi mejor amigo…

-No es tarde, Potter, no hace mucho te acabas de dar cuenta que estas enamorado de Granger, además, mejor tarde que nunca no? Y Weasley se repondrá…entenderá…encontrará a otra loca que lo haga feliz, y estará de tan buen humor que aceptara mi relación con Red.

-Ni si quiera estas saliendo con Ginny, Malfoy, de que hablas?- dijo Harry riendo.

Draco se sonrojo.- Eso se puede arreglar, ya verás. Bueno, entonces vienes a la Madriguera?

Harry lo consideró por un minuto.- Esta bien, iré.

Draco sonrió.- Misión Cumplida.

-Pero no pienses que haré mi declaración de amor a Hermione ni nada de eso, aun sigo creyendo que estas completamente loco.

-Por lo menos no pareces un zombi ahora, tienes que agradecer que te levanté el ánimo.


End file.
